User talk:Mata Nui/Archive I
Rollbacker3 I am FINALLY a rollbacker! [[User:Bara Magna|BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker)]] 19:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Whoooops! ERROR. --BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 19:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry an you plz tell matoro 1 i am sorry thank you thank you so much :) you rule man nice to know you Hi. sorry about the crazy mail can we be friends? :) thanks Thank you It wasn't the wrong one. It was the right one. Thanks! LewaMataToaOfMischief 17:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I deleted a spam comment on one of his other blogs. Box Thingys How to get dem? Missing person? After all Greg made alot of bionicle comics and that means the admins could add the info to the wiki right? Dont get angry if he doesnt count. Infobox You should add a character infobox to your page. Like everybody has them, including all of the other admins. BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 13:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) future Mata Nui have you heard any thing about the future of bionicle now that it is 2010?TERIDAX 18:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Future We don't know if the story is going to continue until 2011 because i've been reading and the Stars represent the final battle on Bara Magna infasis on Bara Magna.TERIDAX 04:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature Thing Hey Mata Nui. 2 things to say. When you are making your funkier sig, do you have to type that in on your signature? LewaMataToaOfMischief 19:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) A cooler signature. Okay. LewaMataToaOfMischief 20:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What the? I wasn't talking about your siggy! BTW, on my Toa's Page, I tested what I wanted my custom siggy to be like and it only came up in the formatting/code font in green and no black background! And when I put in Mistral for the font face, it was f/c font! I put it all in! I'll try just green in normal font. LewaMataToaOfMischief 20:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) About people's boring siggy but then turn it into a funkier version! LewaMataToaOfMischief 21:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I checked my Toa's Page. Does that mean every time I press the siggy button when I'm chatting, that siggy will come up instead of the old one? LewaMataToaOfMischief 21:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) premission can i please edit the first page? josiah white 23:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Stats How do I create the stats thing on my userpage? BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 15:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Like on yoshislands userpage. BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 15:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you do it for me, because that's a LOT. BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 17:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Siggy I did what you told me and it didn't work. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) It came up as if I had typed it. Do I need to type the code after I've saved my preferences? I'll type in the code again. LewaMataToaOfMischief 17:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) How is this for the siggy? LewaMataToaOfMischief Blog of the Week Rules I'm gonna put the BotW Rules on the BotW Talkpage. Read it once I have finished and then tell me if you want me to edit anything. LewaMataToaOfMischief 18:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Quiz Do you want a shot at my quiz I've created? Go to My Blog. It will say Quiz. LewaMataToaOfMischief 17:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC)Creator of the Bohrok-Kal Chronicles and Blog of the Week. same link there is 2 of the same links at the main page josiah white 18:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog of the Week Don't forget about the blog of the week. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 22:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Norway Thing If you are heading to Norway, tell your family to have a nice time there. And to you too, have a nice time. And I might get a photo of Surakh for the Fanon Bionicle Wikia. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You can respond if you want. If you're busy, you don't have to. Don't forget to change it to show a blog and as I remember you were saying that you were going to change it on Monday . -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 19:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) polish wiki hey uhh, I found this polish wiki and they've got some stuff like "rotadus v2" but I can't find it here or anywhere else except wikianswers (and it hasn't been answered) ???????dudewaldo4 01:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Colored Words? How do you make colored words like on Panakalego's userpage? BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 21:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Just look at it Hey, I lately found a page from which I don't think it belongs to the Bionicle story, just take a look at it. Eeneend 15:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Elected I think that LewaMataToaofMischief should be a rollbacker now. He has 5 votes with none against. BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 19:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Template Problem Hello Mata Nui, My name is Tuma55 you probably d'ont know me since I am a reletavily new user here. Anyway I saw your name in a number of places on the wiki so I thought I would ask you fore help. The problem I have is if you look on my userpage you will see a template I made and then not far from the template a MOC Toa I made ( d'ont confuse it with the Tuma picture. ) I want to put the MOC Toa on top of the template. If you have free time can you do that . Thank You, very much -Tuma55 I have time to I'll do it. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 03:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi, I have a problem. Can you tell me how to create one of those coloured boxes like on the front page??? [[User:Monasti|''Monasti]] 18:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou for your help [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 18:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Rating So, now that the BioniclePedia move is done, are we going to bring back the Rating system? Unblock I wasn't thinking of you or M1, Mata Nui. I was thinking on admins on CBW, which I can contact via BZPower.--Abc8920 18:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ooops! Sorry that I answered you here, the link in your sig at BRW brought me here, and as I always have the beach skin on, I couldn't tell the difference.--Abc8920 19:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Reason I was Inactive In case you were wondering why I was inctive, my computer's internet browser went ''kaput ''and I'm now using Mozilla Firefox. LewaMataToaOfMischief 15:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You weren't being insulting and Firefox is better! I can't use Internet Explorer now. Anyways, if you're still in Norway, or were ever you went to go skiing, keep having fun! LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC)Bionicle Wikia Rollbacker Really?! I didn't know! Oh well. BTW, if I want my name to be on the Community-Featured Users-More section, do I have to get 700 edits? And I'm meaning the thing at the side of your screen. Under Search Lego Bionicle. LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I need to kill myself. 2,734 (or whatever the number was!) edits?! Cheese and crackers, toast and jam, I definetly need to stay off of wine! Haha! Anyway, thanks for telling me and the wine joke isn't true! It might be though! LewaMataToaOfMischief 16:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You know how there is a rule saying you can't post a YouTube link? Well I hd to paste one on my Toa's Page and I can't get the video on here itself. If you can help me, the name of the video is Alien vs. Predator Shower. LewaMataToaOfMischief 17:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The video is weird. new page please edit! i have a new page called Dual headed vapor trident please edit click the link to go there josiah white 13:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox How do you create a sandbox? The One, The Only, Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 23:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC)! Archives How do you split your talk page into archives? Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 15:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Staff & Awards Hello, I was just wondering if it was only you, or do multiple people run the wiki? Are there other staff members? And also, are there any awards you can gain for editing articles and stuff like that? Thank you! Email: skepticalmetalarts@live.com Re:Email thing Sorry, I thought there was somethng in the rules about emails. I'll make sure it won't happen again. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 22:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Requirements I have a question that I don't know the answer to, in which this will be one of the few times I'll ask a question. What are the requirements to getting to the Admin rank/level? -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 00:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369''']] Cool! 18:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC)